


The Jackals

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Crack, Hannibal is not happy, Jackals as dogs, M/M, Post-Canon, Will is disoriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: After the fall Will is not feel, running under fever and heavy medication. He tried his best to make some canine friends but...





	The Jackals

After the fall, Hannibal and Will had escaped the police search, spending some time hidden in a boat but the lack of space and medication had forced them to move to a safer place. Hannibal had managed to snuggle the with fake passport into a flight for South Africa. He had chosen the destination based on the language, Will speaking only English and Cajun French. They could blend in the society for some time passing as rich American tourists.

Unfortunately, the temporary stay that should have been no more than two weeks transformed into a three month stay. Will having badly react the flight reopening some wounds and falling into a deep fever. Hannibal had increase the doses of Will’s drugs, trying to make the fever broke down quickly. The medications were making him euphoric and reckless. Hannibal had found him outside many time, not able to give his fake name and not knowing the direction of the house they were living in. But he could not always stay with Hannibal, who had often ‘personal matter’ to attend.

Today was one of those days, Hannibal at put Will to bed, locking the front door while leaving and had hopped for the best. And as every time someone expect things to go his way the opposite appends. Will had get out of bed, trying to find a glass of water and had found the backdoor opened. At first, he was just trying to find some breeze on the back porch to drink and not suffocate under the sultry weather.

When Hannibal came back Will is in the middle of the living room but not alone., “Will what are those?” he asked. Will answered him with a smile and: “This is Rose-Mary and Katya, I found them in the back yard. They were starving so I took them inside, I swear I check for collar and tattoo before doing so.”. “Will those are not dogs, how do you even managed to get them in the house?” said Hannibal. Will threw a piece of sausage to Katya before, “They were famished so it only took few sausages. They are a bit frighten but they are nice dogs don't be rude.”.

Hannibal let out a sigh, “Will I’m very sorry my dear but those are Jackals not dogs, they maybe be close and the same species but those are definitely not meant to be inside, can you please get them out before they start destroying the place.”


End file.
